The Fated meeting. Nova meets the Demon named Starfire!
Starfire lands on a island she knew had a marine base on it. She didn't care about what the name was all she cared about was blowing the base to the next world. She started to walk around making sure she stayed out of sight. She kept going til she was close to the base and smiled. 'Starfire: '''I found it. Lets raise hell here. Oh im so going to enjoy this. ''Starfire stays there for another minute. The wounds from her last battle started to hurt a little again. She sighed and decided it was time so she ran out and kicked the bases gate down. The marines stop and look at who kicked the gate down. '' '''Marines: '''D-D-DEMON GIRL S-STARFIRE!!! '''Starfire: '''Yo losers whats up. ''Meanwhile after 2 year's of searching island's for lab's testing on children, Nova Blade had destroyed 24 facilities and had arrived on the nearest island which was inhabited by marine's or any force. Unfortunately he had no luck in finding the girl Laura had mentioned 2 year's ago. Nova pulled out a large journal filled with writing on each page and went to the first blank page that appeared. 'Nova's Writing: '''Year 2, Month 5, Day 21, 24 facilities destroyed. Still no luck of finding the girl in Laura's mention. Island number 231 Hopefully this will be the final one. After this island I have been ordered to return to Dragon to give in intel. '''Starfire:'Well time to blow this place to the moon. I hope you don't mind. Oh wait i don't care. 'Marine 1: '''SOMEONE STOP HER. '''Marine 2: '''WE WON'T LET YOU. '''Marine 3: '''IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE YOU WILL DIE. '''Starfire: '''I don't care. I WON'T DIE FOR YOU. ''Starfire starts running inside the base destroying everything in her path, Nova saw the explosion from his area and decided to check it out, When he arrived he saw Starfire fighting several marines with the base alight. 'Nova: '''Hmm . . Interesting . . I wonder if that is the girl . . '''Starfire: '''Hey losers I thought after a year you'd be better but I guess not. You SUCK WORSE THAN A DOG. Lets see how shit damn it. Man can't they wait. '''Marine 2: '''Damn shes a true demon. We must STOP HER!! '''Marine 4: '''JUSTICE WILL NEVER FALL TO YOU DEMON GIRL. Marine 1: How can we keep up shes like a Demon. '''Starfire: '''I'M NOT A FREAKING DEMON. I'M JUST GIVING YOU WHAT YOU GAVE TO ME. PAYBACK TIME DUMBASSES!!!! Starfire keeps destory the base little by little. The marines are trying to get to her but is having a hard time doing so. Then one of the marines gets an idea and runs inside, Nova still sitting on the hilltop watching the chaos ensueing begin's to write in his journal. '''Nova's Writing: '''The Girl has been found destroying the facility in which she was created. God only know's what they did to her but she seem's powerful, Note: Let her finish her fun then try and co-erce her to meet Dragon. '''Starfire: '''Come on it's like your not even trying. I want to enjoy this you know. Hell i'll just keep going til you decide if you want to die or not. '''Marine 1: '''God I hope he hurry's up we can't last much longer. '''Marine 3: '''J-just hold on we don't want her to know what we are planing. '''Marine 2: '''I so hope this works. She needs to die already. ''Just then the marine that went inside came out holding something that looked like a cannon. He aims it at Starfire and fires it. The cannon ball like thing then hits Starfire and sends her flying.''She hits a wall hard and stands up. '''Starfire: '''GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT. OH YOU ARE SO GOI-. ''Starfire then falls to the ground and passes out. The marines cheer saying "WE GOT HER. WE GOT THE DEMON GIRL!!", Nova then stood up, he realised the girl was in for it and disappeared with a flash. He reappeared in front of the Marine's walking toward's the unconscious Starfire. 'Marine 1: '''Oh god. . . . I-i-i-it's THE BLUR!?! WHAT THE HECK IS NOVA DOING HERE!?!? '''Marine 4: '''We don't have enough man power for Nova aswell!! '''Nova: '''What a insignificant coincidence I don't even want to bother with you. Good niiiiiiiiiiiight. '''Marine 3: '''Night? What does he mean by ni~ ''Suddenly with a wink at the Marine's they all fell to the floor, Nova grabbed a hold of Starfire and placed her on his shoulder, while holding her on his right shoulder he pointed the index finger of his left hand at what was left of the marine base and shot a hikaeon beam into it causing a massive explosion. He then walked off toward's the hilltop he arrived on. Starfire wakes up and notices someone carring her. She decides to see if the person was stupid. She then feels the pain from the last two battles. Starfire: God i feel like shit. Hey you let me down. If you don't hell will be paid. Oh damn it hurts. 'Nova: '''Hm? Be quiet, Your in no condition to talk just sit back for a few minutes. Your safe with me child. '''Starfire:'I'm not a child one and who the hell are you if your a marine well lets just say your dead. I don't take crap from anyone. Damn that was fun what they hit me with.It felt like a sea train but with much force. Category:Stories Category:1NF3RNO Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration